beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Carter
Emma Jillian Carter (A.K.A "Constellation") is a superhuman and is in fact sixth generation member of the the Carter Family. She is the daughter of Ethan Carter and Kim Parsons; as well as the brother of Derek Carter. She is also a member of the Amazon Squad of the Universal Super Squad. 'Origin' Emma was born on July 4, 2373 on the planet of Serenius Maxima where her parents were on a mission against the Patron Martian military. She went into labor during the fight and Ethan had to stop and help her give birth with the help of the Serenius local midwife. Kim gave birth to Emma and before she could see her; Emma was cleaned up. Eventually though; the battle against the Parton Martian forces was won and that led to the U.S.S to return back to base. Growing Up Emma grew up on the planet Terranovia where she was closer to family; meaning Archer C. Carter and Aissa Nova. She would later be the big sister to Derek Carter; who was born the same exact day as she was, only a year apart. Legacy Hero Academy By 13; Emma became a student at her parents alma mater; the Legacy Hero Academy. She, like her parents; performed extraordinarily well in major subjects. She excelled in how to control and use her powers responsibly like many of the young heroes that entered through the school's doors. 'Adulthood' By 26 years old; Emma became one of the top real-estate agents around the universe. She also fell in love with a man named Joe Aston whom she worked rather well. Eventually though a year later; the couple married. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Semi-Immortality:' Emma possesses a form of immortality that keeps her from aging and keeps her immune to all known ailments. *'Invulnerability:' Emma was naturally born with the ability to be immune to virtually every form of attack. *'Superhuman Strength:' Despite her father possessing amazing godlike strength; Emma's physiology only grants her strength that is somewhat superior to that that of an average Terranovian. *'Superhuman Speed:' Also unlike her father; Emma also is granted superhuman speed that can match Speeders; but not her great grandfather. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Emma's natural reflexes are known to be extraordinarily superhuman; superior to that of a physically fit assassin. *'Superhuman Agility:' Emma was born with a naturally flexible body and her superhuman abilities make her more agile than the greatest assassins. *'Superhuman Healing:' Emma is known to have been born with a natural ability to heal 10x faster than that of an average Human and Terranovian. *'Superhuman Senses:' Emma's natural senses have been tuned to superhuman lengths. *'Superhuman Elasticity:' Emma was naturally born with the superhuman elasticity; superior to that of the universe's most flexible individuals. *'Flight:' Strangely enough is Emma's ability to fly. Although her mother doesn't possess this power; her father possesses it in a very powerful way. She can also travel through the vast regions of space. *'Concussive Energized Sonic Blasts:' Emma is known to have a unique ability to emit powerful concussive sonic blasts from her hands; which are in the shape of sound waves and energy. *'Arctic Breath:' Emma was known to have been born with the ability to cause things to freeze over with the use of her breath. *'Shapeshifting:' Emma is known to have the natural ability to shapeshift her natural appearance and this enables her to actually change into a male or female. 'Weaknesses' *'Anti-Cosmic Energy:' Like her father and some of her other relatives; Emma also has a weakness to anti-cosmic radiation. She will go weak upon being attacked by anything that hits her with this form of energy. *'Magic:' The biggest weakness that Emma has to face is her opponents utilizing any form of magic. Although it won't kill her; it will cause a great deal of pain. *'Vril Energy:' Emma's biggest weakness is her vulnerability to the energy known as Vril. Because of her Terranovian and Human heritage; it does have the potential of killing her. 'Skills' Alongside her powers and abilities; Emma is known to also have an arsenal of skills at her disposal when it comes to being both a superhero and real-estate agent. *'Business Expert:' Emma's known for her natural and genuine method of selling items; ranging from weapons to narcotics, even houses in order to get things she will need on missions or just to make a living. *'Multi-Lingual:' Emma's known to have studied an array of various languages; ranging from terrestrial linguistics to xenolinguistics. *'Innovative Intellect:' Emma's known to have a very naturally innovative mind that helps her invent some amazing new things that can help the U.S.S on missions. *'Weapons Specialist:' When running into troopers of various factions on her missions as a superhero; Emma has a vast knowledge on the standard issued weaponry of each and virtually every single one. She also knows how to work the said weapons whenever she is required. *'Mixed Martial Artist:' When engaging in hand to hand combat; Emma has become a master at some of the most extreme forms of martial arts, which she can use in combined attacks against foes. Equipment Utilizing her powers as weapons; Emma is known to only carry a small amount of equipment at her disposal. *'Super Suit:' Emma's super suit is composed of an advanced form of Teflon X and nanotechnology. The suit is designed to take much punishment during her missions and also utilizes a large array of gadgetry. **'DNA Security System:' Emma's suit is designed with a DNA identification system that only responds to her individual DNA. It is designed to only respond to the real Emma, not a shapeshifter and if anyone else by Emma wears the suit; they will receive a powerful, yet non-lethal shock of electricity. **'Size Adjusting Device:' The suit is designed to accommodate Emma's physical appearance and can become any size; even accommodate when she is pregnant and return back to it's original state. **'Cloaking Device:' Emma's suit is capable of generating a light blending field around her body, making her invisible to the naked eye. **'Communicator:' Built into the suit are dual wrist mounted communicators as small as a credit chip. They help her keep in touch with the other members in her team. These devices are designed with a location beacon that allow her comrades to find her faster. 'Personality & Traits' Like her family; Emma has demonstrated her serious attitude in her jobs as a real-estate agent and even a superhero. She is known to be somewhat funny at times as well as very relaxed whenever she's off duty. She also is a very faithful wife to her husband and hopes to be an extremely good mother to her children. 'Appearance' Emma is a 5ft 8 26 to 27 year old caucasian female with red hair. She is known to have an attractive looking figure and body and is very attractive to look at. She also has very soft and beautiful flawless skin and is known to change her hair color to brown with her shapeshifting power in order to disguise her natural red hair. Casual Wear Emma usually wears a loose and light tan jacket with a white tank top. She also sports yoga pants, jeans or cackies, as well as wears a pair of heeled sandals or Converse. Formal Wear Emma is known to have a variety of formal wear; however he most ideal look is the use of a red dress that has a skirt enabling her to walk better than normal people. She also has a thing for heeled sandals or regular high heels as well. Swim Wear When it comes to relaxing on the beach or at the pool when company's around; Emma usually wears a nice white, red or black bikini. Usually though when it comes to her and her husband; she likes to swim with no swimsuit at all. Night Wear Emma is known to wear either a nightgown to bed on nights when she and her husband aren't participating in nocturnal activities. Other times; Emma takes pleasure in not wearing anything at all; however does enjoy wearing a white shroud-like robe to be and nothing underneath. 'Hobbies' Emma is known to enjoy a lot of reading and is said to have an interest in music. She plays the piano, guitar (acoustic and electric) and even drums. She also enjoys comedy much like George Carlin and even movies that are funny, no matter how corny they are in nature. She also enjoys the series Epic Rap Battles of History from the 21st century; as well as the series known as South Park. Emma also has a love of science fiction series; such as Doctor Who, Star Trek, Star Wars and other science fiction. She also takes pleasure in shooting conventional and non conventional weapons at a shooting range; as well as has a collection of conventional weapons at her home. She also has a love for cooking; her most ideal dish is Pizza and Italian cuisine. Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:Female Characters Category:U.S.S Members Category:Carter Family Category:Lawful Good